Fostered
by FuntomKitten
Summary: Modern take on Kuroshitsuji. Ciel has had more foster parents than he can count, but will Sebastian Michaelis be the same? Inspired by Kuro characters on the Sims 2. No warnings for now, Rate&Review!
1. Chapter 1  Arrival

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Black Butler, Sebastian and Ciel would already be a couple.

Ciel sighed, breathing in the rancid air and seeing the average town go by through his blue-grey bangs and the reflection of his single blue eye. Another family despised him, so now he had another new foster parent. However, this was the first time it was a single parent over him, which surprised him. Ciel couldn't count how many families he'd been with anymore. What was his new last name, again? Michaels? No. That was close, but he remembered thinking that it sounded Russian. Oh well. He wasn't going to be here that long, anyways. Ciel jumped up when the old, tired voice announced his arrival. He stepped out the door, getting his few bags and looking at the house as he heard the vehicle drive away. It looked average, 2 stories, made of stone, a porch, a small garden outfront with a backyard, and a garage to accompany it. Ciel sighed, going up the stairs slowly, and plucked a note from the door. There, scribbled in unnaturally neat handwriting, was this short message.

'Ciel,

I apologize for not being here to greet you. Work came up, and my hands were tied. I'll be home around 3. There's a small TV in the living room, food in the kitchen, and your room is set up. The bedrooms and bathroom are upstairs, and the kitchen and living room are downstairs. You can let yourself in through the back door. Once again, I'm sorry for not being here, but please make yourself at home until I return.

-Sebastian'

Ciel scratched his head. Just what was this Sebastian guy like? From the clues he had, it sounded like some old guy that never had children. Ciel sighed, walking around to the back. He tried to imagine what he'd look like as he clicked the back door closed. He looked up, finding a clock. 11:47. Still about 3 hours until he met his 'father'. He looked around, and set his bags down on a small table next to the doorway. Red walls, a grey carpet, a cheap TV and a red and white striped recliner chair made up the living room. He turned, peeking through the doorway at the kitchen. A phone hung on the wall above a counter on the far right, the sink was right next to it, another counter, a stove, and then a refridgerator. The whole room followed an orange and white color scheme, except for the floor, which was the typical white and black checkered tiles. Ciel turned around, faced with a wooden staircase. He circled it slowly, then climbed to the top. It was a grey and white color scheme now, and he saw the bathroom directly ahead. He turned to the side, seeing a room with a single bed - probably his - and a room with a double, more comfortable looking bed. Ciel walked into the farthest room cautiously, and gave into childishness for just a minute, jumping on the huge bed without a care. He then flopped down with a loud, but soft, bum! Ciel snuggled into the covers, smiling. This was just like...His smile instantly turned into a frown, then a scowl. He would never be back there again. This Sebastian Michaels or whoever he was wasn't his real dad, the name he didn't even know wasn't his real name. He hissed into the pillow, hitting it. Then he flopped down again. He was too tired to be acting like a brat. 'But...I just want...I just need to...' Ciel slipped into the abyss of sleep among the black covers and white sheets without finishing any of his thoughts.

Ciel awoke as he felt someone's prescence above him and warm covers tucked around him. "Wh-what's..." He mumbled out, but paused, giving himself time to wake up. Ciel sat up, rubbing his eyes gently and looking at the man next to him. "Sebastian?" He whispered. Sebastian wasn't anything like he thought he would be. He looked very young, around 25. From what he could see, he was lean, but well built, and the skin peeking out of his black jacket sleeves was a pale white. He had messy, raven black hair that fell down to his chin. His eyes were warm, and seemed to shine somewhere between a chocolate brown and a glowing crimson. He smiled at Ciel, and Ciel stopped to try to analyze that smile. It was warm and happy, but, it almost looked...sinister. Ciel shook it off, deciding some things were better left unanswered, and looked up at Sebastian again. "How long have I been asleep?" Ciel asked, still slightly dazed. "I'm not sure. I just got here, but you seemed to be sleeping very contentedly." Ciel stopped again. That voice. It sat somewhere perfectly between high and low, and had a velvety feel to it. But again, he could feel a tinge of something sinister emanating from it. "Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel snapped into it again, realizing that he had been staring at him the whole time. "S-Sorry. It's just...You're nothing like I expected." "Don't be timid, Ciel. From this point on, I'm your parent. If you want or need anything, don't hesitate to come to me." "Well, don't take this personally, but my foster parents never last very long. The last ones dumped me after a week." Ciel spoke monotonously. "That's terrible!" Sebastian remarked. "How could anyone do that? You don't seem like a bad child." He crooned. Ciel tugged at the eyepatch covering his right eye. "All my previous foster parents always took it off, despite my protests, and when I opened my eye, they'd scream something like 'Devil child!'. I'd usually be sent off the next day, if not that day." Ciel mentally slapped himself. Why on Earth did he tell Sebastian that? This was likely the nicest place he'd stayed in, and now he was going to get kicked out. Sebastian kneeled next to his bed. "If you don't mind, Ciel, may I see your eye?" Ciel couldn't respond, taken aback. He was asking? "I...I guess so..." Ciel was about to reach up to untie the strings, but Sebastian beat him to it. He worked very quickly, and within seconds the black cloth fell to the floor. Ciel sighed, opening his right eye cautiously. Sebastian didn't jump up or yell obscenities. He examined the violet eye, seemingly tracing the pentagram embedded around the non-existent iris in the air. "What a shame that so many people overreacted, isn't it?" He gave his warm, sinister smile. Ciel was dumbstruck. A pentagram was the mark of a demon, wasn't it? Or had all those people truly been mistaken, and overreacted? Sebastian chuckled as Ciel stared, wide-eyed at him. Ciel knew without a doubt, it'd be hard to get away from this guy, and this was going to be the most interesting parent he'd ever had.

–

A/N: This is what happens when you give me Black Butler mods for the Sims 2...xD I'm not sure when I'll update this, depends on how quickly I get an idea. And he might not show up for a few chapters, but, any suggestions for Grell's job would be welcome. I have an idea in mind, but I'd like to get a few more. Excuse any bad writing skills, I'm in junior high. _ Hope you like it, Rate&Review!


	2. Chapter 2  Typical

_**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler does not belong to me! (Forgot this last chapter. Whoops!)**_

"Sebastian, what are we doing here again?" Ciel asked flatly. He was in no mood to be outside, much less in a place as public as a park.

Sebastian didn't look up from where he was looking in a bush, speaking calmly. "I thought it would be good for you to get some fresh air, maybe meet some friends before you start school."

Ciel could have sworn he had murmured something to the bush after he had answered him.

Ciel craned his neck, having to stand on one foot to see inside the bush.

A cat.

Ciel scowled.

"You like animals?"

Sebastian looked up at Ciel to answer him this time. "Only cats, really."

"Don't think about bringing _it_ home. I'm allergic." Ciel added with a frown.

"_She_." Sebastian corrected. "And very well...what a shame, though."

Ciel turned away, fixing his cold gaze on the pond next to him. The crystal-clear water showed his reflection, and he scowled again, kicking a rock to shatter the natural mirror, even if only for a few seconds.

Ciel tapped his feet as he circled the water, entranced in his thoughts.

_What was up with Sebastian?_

_Why was he being treated so well?_

_**Why didn't Sebastian run?**_

"_Pentagram_..._demon_...screw it all." Ciel attempted to kick a rock with more force than was needed, instead tripping over his own feet and splashing into the cold, deep water.

Which would be fine and would surely earn him a laugh from Sebastian...except for the fact that he didn't know how to swim.

Ciel gurgled air, immediately realizing what a mistake he'd made as the water filled his lungs. He felt himself slipping as his clothes filled with water, dragging him down.

Ciel looked up, muttering a single word before he slipped into unconciousness, "Sebastian..."

Sebastian looked up, slightly panicking as he heard a loud splash. From what he'd heard, it didn't seem like Ciel would know how to swim. He stood up rather abruptly, scaring the cat away, and ran to the abandoned pond.

Sebastian dove in without a second thought, spotting the blue figure that was drifting downwards almost immediately. "Ciel!" He said to himself, going faster without falter. He heard Ciel murmur something that sounded oddly like his name as he slipped the small figure into his arms. Sebastian swam up, occasionally glancing at Ciel, but to his dismay, the boy was still out cold.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered, mentally stabbing the person who let out a girlish squeal at his next action.

_**Cliffhanger. ;) I'm evil.**_

_**I like the phrase 'mentally stabbing'. Even if it's incorrect. XD**_

_**People are actually reading this? Happiness!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I had no idea the paragraphs were such a problem, my bad! . I'm still a newbie at stuff like this.**_

_**This chapter is very late, but only took a half hour or so to write. I've been lazy and sick. . And my friend liked to distract me with a roleplay. ;P**_

_**And yes, Grell will make his grand entrance next chapter. I kinda went completely against his thoughts from Jack the Ripper, but I still tried to make him in-character. x3**_

_**Next chapter should be up in anywhere from a couple of hours (If I get the form for the chapter really quickly) to a week (If I procrastinate as bad as I did with this chapter)**_

_**...Watch me take two weeks to get it up. XD;;**_


End file.
